


my heart is gold and my hands are cold

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hoodies, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Miscommunication, One Shot Collection, Pirates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Harry/Natasha crossover short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts), [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [morrib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrib/gifts).



1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Hoodie Sharing pt 1' for dwynn_5002

3\. 'Hoodie Sharing pt 2' for dwynn_5002

4. ***** 'Kiss; Swear; Love' for dwynn_5002

5\. 'Raindrops'; "Because I love you, okay?"; 'Nervous' for dwynn_5002

6\. 'Pirates AU' for dwynn_5002

7\. 'Envy' for dwynn_5002

8\. 'Friends to lovers' for dwynn_5002

9\. 'I'm Still Standing' for Aunbrey

10\. 'Polly Come Home' for morrib


	2. 'Hoodie Sharing' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Hoodies

Natasha smiled, reaching for and taking the proffered hoodie from his hand. It was still warm. It smelled like him. 

“So…” she slid her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up the front. “Tell me, Mr. Potter—“ 

“Harry…” he provided.

“Harry…” she repeated with an arch of her eyebrow. “Tell me again what you do?” 

“I’m an auror. Which is an elite, highly trained magical officer.”

Natasha nodded, impressed. “Kind of like what I do. Except with magic.” 

“No, I don’t think I’ve seen _anyone_ do what you do, Ms. Romanov…” His green eyes sought hers in earnest, full of respect and admiration. “I’d love to find out more about you…about what you do.” 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Natasha,” she corrected with a slight smirk.


	3. 'Hoodie Sharing pt 2' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Hoodies

They went out for drinks. All the while, Natasha was wearing his hoodie, playing with the drawstring, sometimes pulling the hood up over her head if a group of people moved too close. 

Harry had half a mind to just _give_ her the thing. It looked better on her anyway. Everything looked better on Natasha. 

But she did give it back eventually. At the end of the evening, outside her room at the muggle hotel where she was staying. 

It smelled like her. Something mysterious mixed with something decidedly familiar. 

_Vanilla._

“Would you like to come in, Harry?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yes. I would like that very much.” 

She hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and tugged him in after her


	4. *'Kiss; Swear: Love' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Kissing; Implied Sexual Content

Natasha ground her hips down against him, her lips catching his in a heated kiss. Harry swore under his breath when she released him, her fingernails raking his scalp. He let his hands run up her sides, moaning when she leaned down to nibble his earlobe.

He wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but if he had to venture a guess, it was sometime during that first mission they’d had together. All he knew was that he was hopelessly in love with this woman. This wonderful woman who took his breath away on a regular basis, even when she wasn’t moving her hips like she was at that moment. 


	5. 'Raindrops'; "Because I Love you, okay?"; 'Nervous' for dwyn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

The rain pitter-pattered on the window as Harry finished packing. Natasha bit her lip nervously, knowing she needed to just come out with it. Say it. Speak the words. 

“Stay…” she managed finally, standing up to walk over to where he was enchanting his clothes to fold up perfectly. “For a few more days.” 

“I really have to be getting back soon…” Harry said. “I’ve been gone for a week now, I have some affairs to attend to back home and—“ 

“Just stay because I love you, okay?” 

He blinked, obviously surprised by her outburst. He nodded, a smile spreading on his lips. “I love you too, Natasha.” He closed his suitcase. “Fancy a visit across the pond?” 

“Yes. Okay, Yes.” 


	6. 'Pirates AU' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Pirates

Harry took a step onto the other ship, unsure about what his horrible Aunt and Uncle had gotten him into this time, selling him onto a pirate ship in exchange for a bag of gold. They shouldn’t be able to do this. He was a grown man, after all. 

He was pushed in front of someone he assumed was the captain. The sun was in his eyes, so he couldn’t really see. 

He looked up, pushing his hair from his face and gasping when she came into focus. 

“Mr. Potter…I’m Captain Natasha Romanov, welcome to the Black Widow.” Her hand stayed in his a little longer than was absolutely necessary, but Harry didn’t really care one way or the other. He was completely smitten with his captain.


	7. 'Envy' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sin Prompts 2017
> 
> Jealousy

Natasha couldn’t help but feel a stab of envy whenever Harry did anything with Granger. She knew deep down that it wasn’t even in a romantic sense.

She couldn’t really explain it. She wanted the friendship they had. Not so much with Harry, but with someone. 

It was something that had always been missing from her life. Friendship. 


	8. 'Friends to Lovers' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Friends to Lovers

Natasha laid her head on his shoulder, curling her body around his as they sat on her sofa. His fingers trailed slowly down her back, making her skin tingle in their wake. 

“Are you tired?” Harry asked, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. 

“No,” Natasha answered. “Are you?” 

He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. “Not really, no.” 

Something had shifted, but neither were really questioning it. It was too comfortable to ask questions. 


	9. 'I'm Still Standing' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Miscommunication

Harry could tell she was itching to leave. She practically had one foot out the door already. 

“Do I need to pretend to be asleep?” he asked, hating the tone he’d adopted. Petulant and spoiled. 

Natasha sighed and pushed up off him, not even bothering to cover herself with a sheet as she gathered up her clothes. “I wish you wouldn’t do this, Harry. I wasn’t going to leave, you know?”

“Right. You were going to stay the night. And I’m a mooncalf’s uncle.” 


	10. 'Polly Come Home' for morrib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Happy ending

Natasha came home to a dark apartment, hours after she’d told him she’d be in. Feeling guilty for making him wait, she dropped her bags by the door and went back to the bedroom, where Harry was fast asleep with his face on his arm. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, unruly as it ever was. He stirred, looking up at her and blinking. “Natasha?” 

Smiling, she leaned down to kiss his lips. “Sorry I’m so late.” 

“You might have called,” he reminded her, but there was no bite in it. Simply a statement. 

“I wasn’t able to.” 

He pushed up and stretched, opening his arms to fold her into a hug. “Come to bed?” 

“Let me go change…” She started to turn, but he pulled her even closer. 

“Come. To bed?” he repeated, pressing his lips to her jaw. 


End file.
